


Regalo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerra d'amore [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Possibile seguito di Civil War, il film. L'ho scritta dopo i feels dovuti al trailer.[Pwp. BDSM].Ha partecipato al P0rnFest:prompt: ”Steve Rogers/Tony Stark; Slave!Steve, Regalo di compleanno”





	Regalo

Regalo  
  
  
Steve guardò il reattore arc appoggiato sulla scrivania. Socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso in ombra era illuminato dalla luce azzurrina dell'oggetto. Si deterse le labbra, si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi ed espirò rumorosamente. Chiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte. -Ha ancora quell'occhio nero- rifletté. Si abbassò flettendo le gambe, aprì il cassetto e ne tirò fuori un collare. Lo indossò, chiudendo la cinghia all'altezza del collo. Si rizzò, grattandosi il petto nudo. Si sfilò le scarpe, si chinò e le prese. Raggiunse il letto, ve le appoggiò davanti e si sfilò i calzini.   
\- Sarà sorpreso da questo regalo, ma Clint mi ha assicurato che lo apprezzerà ... - rifletté.  
Si tolse i pantaloni e i boxer, gettandoli su una sedia accanto al letto.  
Sentì dei passi provenire da fuori dalla porta farsi sempre più vicini. Deglutì a vuoto, arrossì e si mise a cinque passi dalla porta. S'inginocchiò, mise le mani per terra e rabbrividì. Si deterse le labbra rosee con la lingua, alzò le mani da terra e cercò di metterle dietro la schiena. Oscillò un paio di volte, chiuse gli occhi e la porta si aprì.  
Tony rientrò in camera sbuffando sonoramente, allontanò il ghiaccio dall'occhio nero e lo gettò sul tavolinetto accanto alla porta. Voltò il capo e sgranò gli occhi vedendo Steve in ginocchio che dimenava le mani vicino alla schiena, inarcò un sopracciglio corrucciando la fronte e si leccò le labbra.  
“Cap?”.  
Steve s'irrigidì, mise le mani sulle ginocchia e abbassò lo sguardo. "Bentornato signore". La voce gli tremò e deglutì a vuoto. Alzò lo sguardo, intravide il viso abbronzato dell'altro uomo illuminato dalla luce del reattore arc. Intravide il pizzetto di Tony, le labbra di Tony e abbassò di scatto nuovamente lo sguardo.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio accennando un sorriso, raggiunse la scrivania e si sedette sulla sedia accavallando le gambe.  
“La tua idea per chiedermi scusa è qualche giochetto BDSM?” chiese.  
Ondeggiò il piede, si leccò le labbra.  
“Sappi che li trovo enormemente eccitanti“.  
Steve sorrise, curvò la schiena in avanti e mosse le dita dei piedi.  
"E' il suo compleanno, signore. Cosa desideri come regalo?" domandò.  
Tony ridacchiò, si slacciò la cravatta e fece cenno con l'indice di avvicinarsi a Steve.  
“Cambia appellativo. ‘Signore’ è così militare. Sono sicuro che puoi fare di meglio” lo provocò.  
Lisciò la cravatta, lo guardò e sogghignò.  
< Vediamo quanto è serio Mr “scateno la guerra civile per difendere i miei amici” > pensò.  
Steve mise le mani per terra e gattonò fino alle gambe di Tony. Si sporse in avanti, alzando il capo.  
"Master" disse roco.  
Tony fremette, si leccò le labbra e si alzò. Gli prese le mani, le legò dietro la schiena con la cravatta e allentò il nodo.  
“È giusto un promemoria. Quando vuoi chiudere, ti basta toglierla” disse.  
Tornò seduto, si sfilò le scarpe e i calzini, tolse la camicia lasciandola ricadere sullo schienale e allungò le gambe.  
“Cosa avevi pianificato di fare per soddisfarmi, Captain?”.  
Steve si alzò ritto in ginocchio e gli appoggiò il mento sul ginocchio.  
"Beh Master, ad esempio dovreste abbassavi i pantaloni" bisbigliò. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e sentì le orecchie bruciare.  
Tony si slacciò i pantaloni, lo guardò e gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi.  
< È evidente che non ha mai giocato prima, ma deve aver studiato parecchio per queste scuse > pensò.  
Si abbassò i pantaloni fino alle caviglie.  
Steve strofinò la testa sulla mano di Tony. Socchiuse gli occhi arrossati, le sue iridi liquide erano velate dalle lacrime. Si sporse in avanti ed iniziò a leccare sopra i boxer del più giovane, inumidendoli con la saliva all'altezza del membro.  
Tony deglutì e mugolò, rilassò la schiena contro la sedia e allargò le gambe socchiudendo gli occhi. Mise le caviglie sulle spalle di Steve e fece pressione con i lati dei piedi avvicinandolo a sé, gemette sporgendo il bacino.  
Le labbra secche di Steve erano rosso rubino e bollenti, mentre la sua lingua era gelida. Afferrò con i denti il bordo dei boxer di Tony e cercò di abbassarli.  
Tony ansimò, portò le mani sulla sedia e fece leva sollevando il bacino, osservò le labbra di Steve scorrere su di lui nello sfilare i boxer e gemette deglutendo.  
Steve strinse gli occhi, prese il membro in bocca e succhiò rumorosamente. Accarezzò la parte superiore del membro con la lingua.  
Tony mugolò di piacere gemendo ripetutamente, portò la mano tra i capelli di Steve tirandolo verso di sé e gli si spinse contro muovendo i fianchi.  
Steve tremò, mugolò e succhiò più forte. Lo sentiva premere contro la parete della gola e avvertì un senso di nausea. Gorgogliò e mosse le mani, aprendo e chiudendo le dita.  
Tony ansimò rumorosamente stringendogli i capelli, gettò il capo all'indietro sentendo delle fitte ripetute al basso ventre. Tirò indietro Steve scostandolo da sé e venne sporcandogli il volto, gli lasciò i capelli e si leccò le labbra.  
”Niente male come prima volta” sussurrò roco.  
Il battito cardiaco di Steve era accelerato e lo sentiva risuonare nelle orecchie.  
Alzò lo sguardo ed osservò il ventre di Tony.  
"Altro che volete da me, Master?" chiese con voce rauca.  
Tony si chinò e tolse un po' di sperma dal volto di Steve, gli passò le dita umide sulle labbra.  
“Vuoi ancora giocare a questo gioco?” sussurrò, roco.  
Steve gli sorrise.  
-Meglio questo gioco, che la realtà che mi aspetta- pensò.  
Fece leva con i piedi sporgendosi in avanti ed iniziò a baciargli il ventre muscoloso. Leccò alcune gocce di sudore che scendevano lungo la pelle abbronzata.  
"E lei, Master?" domandò.  
Tony ridacchiò leccandosi le labbra, allungò il piede e lo strofinò contro l'intimo di Steve sentendolo eccitato, mugolò tendendo il capo.  
“Fino a che non sarai stanco, io posso giocare” sussurrò.  
Steve socchiuse le gambe e si sporse in avanti, concentrandosi sul tocco. Fremette, ansimando, sentiva la sostanza umida sul viso.  
Tony deglutì muovendo la pianta del piede su e giù, gli passò una mano tra i capelli e accennò un sorriso.  
“Scommetto che non hai la minima idea di come chiedere cosa” mormorò roco.  
Steve corrugò la fronte.  
"Beh, Master, vi posso supplicare di prendermi" rispose.  
Tony indietreggiò sulla sedia, abbassò il capo e gli passò il dito sulle labbra leccandosi le proprie.  
“Questa vorrei proprio sentirla” provocò.  
Steve gettò indietro la testa, facendo mulinare i capelli biondo cenere.  
"Ti prego, master. Ti desidero". Utilizzò un tono caldo e la sua voce tremò all'ultima parola.  
Tony lo spinse in terra e lo baciò con foga aderendo al corpo caldo dell'altro, si strofinò su di lui e gli carezzò il fianco.  
\- Lo fa sembrare così naturale che iniziò a dubitare non l'abbia mai fatto - pensò.  
Si leccò le labbra e andò a baciargli il petto, sospirò di piacere scendendo ad accarezzare le gambe lisce del capitano.  
Steve mugolò sentendo le proprie braccia sotto di sé, i polsi gli davano fastidio. Mise le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Tony, premendo con le ginocchia.  
"T-ti prego, ancora" mugolò.  
Tony fremette, si leccò le labbra e si scostò.  
“A gattoni” ordinò.  
Si morse il labbro, lo guardò e gli carezzò il ciuffo di capelli biondi.  
Steve rabbrividì, si girò a faccia in giù. Allungò le braccia legate sopra la testa e mosse i fianchi. Si diede la spinta e alzò il sedere, tenendo la testa contro il pavimento.  
Tony aderì con il petto alla sua schiena, guardò il ciuffo di Steve ondeggiare e sogghignò.  
“Perfetto” si complimentò.  
Gli carezzò i glutei, massaggiò le natiche e si strofinò.  
“Cosa stavi dicendo?”.  
"Master, vi supplico" disse roco Steve.  
Fece tremare i propri glutei sentendoli sfiorare dalle dita di Tony.  
Tony ansimò sul collo di Steve, tolse le mani e lo penetrò con un'unica spinta. Gemette, gli carezzò i polsi legati e scese ai fianchi, li strinse e poggiò il mento sulla spalla di Steve.  
“Muovi i fianchi” ordinò, roco.  
Steve si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato e roco, strisciando in avanti sul pavimento con la testa.  
Cercò di muovere su e giù i fianchi, tremando.  
Tony ansimò osservando il ciuffo dell'altro ondeggiare, gli tenne il mento sollevato muovendo i fianchi su e giù, gemette mordicchiandogli l'orecchio.  
Steve fece dei gorgoglii rauchi ripetuti.  
Tony continuò a spingersi, ansimò rumorosamente e gli passò le unghie sulla pelle arrossata e sudata, lo baciò con foga.  
Steve si spinse verso di lui, facendosi penetrare più a fondo.  
"To-Tony!" gridò, venendo.  
Tony gemette, lo morse con forza al collo e venne a sua volta. Uscì da lui, gli carezzò i polsi legati e si adagiò sulla sua schiena.  
“Non l'hai tolta” sussurrò.  
"Me la toglieresti tu?" bisbigliò Steve con voce bassa. Si stese totalmente a terra, ansimando.  
Tony tirò un lembo della cravatta togliendola dai polsi di Steve, poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Per inciso, ti avevo già perdonato” mormorò.  
Steve chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.  
"Buon Compleanno, Tony. Spero tu abbia gradito il regalo" mugolò.  
Tony gli sorrise, gli baciò il naso e sospirò di sollievo.  
“Grazie” mormorò.  
Si abbandonò su di lui, stringendogli i fianchi.


End file.
